


Goode's Goodies

by goodemethyd



Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: The first time Crystal walked into Goode’s Goodies was a day she would never forget.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Summer Lovin' 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771630
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Goode's Goodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3: Ice Cream from the Summer Lovin' 2020 challenge from writethehousedown on tumblr.

The first time Crystal walked into Goode’s Goodies was a day she would never forget. She had never believed in love at first sight until that day, when she saw who she would later learn was Gigi Goode, the owner of the shop, standing behind the counter looking like the most beautiful woman that ever existed. The only issue was that Gigi apparently didn’t have the same feelings.

Widow had dragged her into the ice cream shop knowing full well that she wouldn’t even be able to enjoy anything. Only it turned out there was something there that she enjoyed. It just wasn’t food.

She stood there just staring at the beautiful blue haired woman behind the counter while Widow ordered what she wanted. She must have spaced out because before she realized what was happening, that beautiful woman turned to her and started speaking.

“Goode afternoon! What can I get for you?” She asked with a stunning smile and Crystal was absolutely hooked.

Crystal panicked and ordered a chocolate ice cream because it was the first thing to pop into her head even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to eat it. She was lactose intolerant.

Crystal watched as she turned around to get the ice cream for her, and she tried not to hyperventilate.

Their fingers brushed against each other when she handed the cone to Crystal, and Crystal just barely held in the gasp as she felt a spark. She somehow tore her eyes from her gorgeous face and looked down at her name tag. Gigi Goode. So that meant she was the owner.

“Thanks Gigi,” Crystal said and Gigi’s smile became even more blinding. 

Yeah. Crystal was screwed.

“Why do you have ice cream?” Widow asked her as they started walking back toward her house.

“No reason,” Crystal answered quickly, hoping she would drop it. But she knew Widow well enough to know that it wasn’t likely to happen.

Crystal found herself walking back into Goode’s Goodies the very next day, hoping to see Gigi behind the counter again, and she did not disappoint. She got in line and thought about what to order when it was her turn. She contemplated asking if they had anything for lactose intolerance, but then she remembered that she had ordered chocolate ice cream the day before. She would look like an idiot if she got something different now.

“Goode morning!” Gigi greeted her. “Chocolate right?”

“Aw, you remembered?” She definitely couldn’t order anything else now.

“I would never forget that silver hair of yours. It looks so cool!”

“Thanks! I like your hair too! I’m Crystal by the way.” Oh jeez. Why had she introduced herself? Gigi didn’t care. She was just being friendly because that was her job.

“Thank you Crystal!” Her name sounded so much better coming from Gigi’s lips, especially when she was smiling at her like that. “I’ll have that chocolate right up for you.”

So, Crystal had a bit of a problem. She found herself at Goode’s Goodies basically every day, ordering ice cream that she knew she couldn’t eat, just so she could catch a glimpse of Gigi Goode, and if she was lucky, have a short conversation. She knew it was pathetic, but she just couldn’t help herself.

Then one day Widow dragged her in there again.

“Hi Crystal!” Gigi greeted as she got to the front of the line. She didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing that Gigi knew her name because of how often she came into the shop.

“Hi Gigi!” Crystal greeted her back as she ignored the side eye Widow was shooting her.

“Here for your daily chocolate fix?” Gigi asked, already starting to make the ice cream cone for her.

“You know it.” She smiled as she watched Gigi work. But apparently that was a mistake. She should’ve been watching Widow. Then maybe she wouldn’t have almost died of embarrassment.

“Crystal, why are you getting ice cream?” Widow asked her, way too loudly.

“I _love_ ice cream, Widow,” she said, glaring at her friend, trying to communicate with her telepathically to drop it.

“Girl, you’re lactose intolerant. You only remind me of it every time we’re eating together.”

Crystal glanced back at the counter toward Gigi. Her only hope now was that maybe she hadn’t heard.

But nope, she was standing there right in front of them. There was no way she could’ve missed it.

“Here’s, um, your chocolate ice cream,” Gigi said awkwardly, holding it out to her. Crystal looked at her sheepishly.

“I, uh, I actually can’t eat that. Sorry to waste it. I’ll, uh, I’ll just be going now.” Crystal didn’t know what else she could say, but she knew she couldn’t step foot in Goode’s Goodies anymore after that.

She leaves the store as quickly as she can, ignoring Widow who’s yelling her name after her. She’s about a block away when she hears her name being yelled by someone else.

“Gigi? What are you doing out here? Don’t you have an ice cream shop to run?” Crystal asks, turning around to see Gigi heading toward her on the sidewalk.

“My employees can handle it for a couple minutes without me. Plus, right now, you’re more important.”

“What?” Crystal didn’t understand.

“Why did you come in all those times for ice cream if you couldn’t eat it?” Gigi asked her, and Crystal felt the blush spreading across her face, unable to do anything to stop it.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she answered self deprecatingly with a question of her own.

“Why don’t you explain it to me. Just in case.”

“I really like you. And I wanted to see you. And when you remembered my order that day I couldn’t tell you that I panic ordered the first time because you were so beautiful that I couldn’t think straight.” The words tumbled out of Crystal's mouth before she realized what was happening. She wished the sidewalk would open up and swallow her whole, she was so embarrassed. She waited for Gigi to start laughing at her or make fun of her, but she just asked another question.

“Do you think I remember all of my customer’s orders after the first time they come in?”

“I don’t know, maybe you’re just really good with things like that?” 

“Trust me, I am _not_. Unless they’re gorgeous ladies with awesome hair and a charming smile.”

“What?” Crystal’s emotions were all over the place. First she was afraid that she would never be able to see Gigi again. Then she was worried Gigi would hate her or be creeped out that she had been coming in specifically to see her. But now she was elated, hearing that just maybe Gigi felt the same way.

“I think you heard me,” Gigi said, stepping closer to Crystal.

“Why don’t you say it again. Just in case,” Crystal repeated what Gigi had said earlier, needing to make sure she heard what Gigi actually said, and not just what Crystal wanted to hear.

“Which part? That you’re gorgeous? That you have awesome hair? That I like your smile?”

“Yeah, all of those parts are nice.” Crystal couldn’t keep the smile off her face if she tried.

“Tell you what,” Gigi started, grabbing onto Crystal’s hands. “Next time you come in I’ll have something for you that you can actually eat. In exchange for one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“A kiss.”

Crystal was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
